Headphones
by xManaphy
Summary: "Some people would do anything to go into a fictional characters world from a book, TV show or movie. Me? Well it would be nice, but I knew it would never happen. Boy, was I wrong." Meet Melody Dengen, a normal, average fangirl. When she gets sucked into the Gravity Falls world, she makes some new friends, goes on some crazy adventures, and meets a certain dream demon.
1. Prologue

So I decided to go with an OC story with an OC (thats like 100% my personality) going into Gravity Falls. A friend gave me an idea to do it so i'm trying it out. My OC won't be shipped with anyone, but might blush (but thats about it).

I don't own Gravity Falls, Alex Hirsch does. I do own the cover and my OC Melody though.

* * *

Some people would do anything to go into a fictional characters world from a book, TV show or movie. Me? Well it would be nice, but I knew it would never happen.

Boy, was I wrong.

Hi, my name is Melody Dengen. I'm your normal, average fandom girl. Gravity Falls, Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil and Steven Universe are great examples of the fandoms I am in. I usually write fanfiction for a living and I make terrible fan art. I do have friends, its just im usually bored all the time since they can't really go to my house.

It seemed nothing really interesting would ever happen in my life, you know, how life keeps repeating in an endless cycle of "wake up, school, eat, bored, eat, sleep" and repeat. And on the weekends im usually bored as well. My parents are usually always busy at work so i'm home alone a lot. So we don't really go out to do stuff. One day my life had a big change, and this is how it all started...

* * *

A brunette girl with black glasses on her face and her sapphire blue eyes, along with wearing her favorite headphones (girl in the cover) was sitting on her house, flipping through the channels.

"No, no, no, no, who even likes that show?" the girl mumbled to herself.

Currently she was home alone and her parents were working late that night. And boy, was she really bored.

Who was that girl? Oh, right, it was me!

I kept flipping through the channels until I saw a Gravity Falls marathon. Now, I have seen every single episode of Gravity Falls multiple times, but it never hurts to see another episode again. Apparently the next episode on was "Sock Opera". I smiled since that had to be one of my favorite episodes. The way it introduced Bipper, it sure made the story interesting. I looked at the clock and the time read 8:50 PM. I decided to make some popcorn and watch the show.

Once the episode came on I plopped on the couch and munched on popcorn while my iPhone was charging near me. Even though I wasn't listening to music, I had my headphones near me. I don't know why, but headphones make me complete. Usually it's weird going to school and not having them.

I unplugged my iPhone charger and kept that and my iPhone near me incase someone called or something. When I looked back at the TV it was at the part where Dipper was about to make the deal with Bill. I smiled, seeing Bipper always entertained me for some reason, probably why this is one of my favorite episodes.

"Tick tock kid." Bill said in the show.

I munched my popcorn as Dipper shook Bill's hand. I patiently waited Bipper to happen and arrive.

"Eenie meenie mynie-" That's what I heard Bill say before the TV static played and the TV stopped working.

"What?" I said confused.

I got up and grabbed my iPhone, the charger and my headphones (yes I bring my stuff everywhere with me) as I got up to see what the problem was with the TV.

 **"YOU!"** I heard Bill finish what he was saying in the TV, but all of sudden a portal appeared and tried to suck me in.

I tried to run from it, but it was no use trying. So I clutched my iPhone, the charger and headphones as I went through the portal into what awaits on the other side.

* * *

I think this will be a nice story to try out. R&R!


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome To Gravity Falls

Apologies for the hiatus, but school has been tough. I'll try my best to update this as often as I can.

I don't own Gravity Falls, Alex Hirsch does. I do own the cover and my OC Melody though.

* * *

 **Chapter 1:**

 **Welcome To Gravity Falls**

* * *

I opened my eyes to find myself staring at a wooden roof, which seemed to have an assortment of posters. I was on a somewhat comfy bed with a pink blanket. It took me a few seconds to realize that this wasn't my room.

I quickly got up and looked around the room to see another bed, and then I saw a brunette boy on it! His outfit looked really familiar, but I was too tired and terrified to figure out why at the moment, so all I did was let out a scream.

The boy turned to look at me since he heard my scream. Quickly, I grabbed the pillow from the bed I was on and started smacking the boy with it.

"Hey! What are you doing!?" He asked as I kept smacking him with the pillow.

"I'm hitting you cause you kidnapped me!" I yelled, still hitting him.

The brunette boy grabbed the pillow. "No, I found you unconscious in the woods!" He said.

I dropped the pillow, now feeling like a complete jerk. "Sorry." I said.

"Hey, it's ok." The boy said. "I'm Dipper, what's your name?"

My eyes went wide as he said the word Dipper.

"Your name's... Dipper?" I asked.

"Yes?" He replied back.

I sat back on the bed, not sure if I was going insane or not. _This is all probably a dream, a little dream my mind made up._ I thought trying to reassure myself. I fell off the bed trying to wake myself up but all I felt was a little pain from falling.

"Umm, you okay?" Dipper asked.

"Yeah, um, everything's fine... Mind telling me where I am?" I asked.

"Well, right now you're in the Mystery Shack." He said.

My eyes widened yet again, then I remembered what happened. _So i'm in this world because of the TV? Or am I here because of... Bill?_ The thought of Bill- no, everyone actually being real was too much for me to handle.

My train of thought crashed when I was all of a sudden being hugged by a girl who was wearing a pink sweater and had a similar hairstyle as mine, same color of hair too. I knew exactly who was hugging me.

"You're finally awake! I'm so glad you're finally awake!" Mabel cheered, still not letting go of the hug.

I hugged back, I just couldn't help it. It's like hugging a friend you haven't seen in a long time, except of course I see her all the time on my TV.

"Oh my gosh! We're going to be total besties! What's your name?" Mabel asked, finally letting go of me, and she was jumping up in down in excitement as well.

"My name is Melody." I said.

"Melody? That's such a pretty name! Do you sing? Do you like music? Do you-"

"Mabel, that's enough, you're overwhelming her." Dipper said, interrupting Mabel.

I looked over to the table next to Mabel's bed with the lamp on it and I saw my iPhone, the charger and my headphones on it.

"Oh thank goodness they're alright." I said out loud while looking at them.

"We found them next to you when you were passed out, by the way, why were you passed out?" Dipper questioned.

I frowned. I obviously couldn't just say 'Oh you're just fake people from a TV show and now i'm in your world'. I just had to come up with something... Amnesia, perfect.

"I don't remember." I said.

"You don't?" Dipper asked.

I nodded. "I don't remember anything really, except my name and those items belonging to me." I said.

"Oh my gosh Dipper! She has amnesia! We gotta help her!" Mabel said.

"Only your name and those items?" Dipper questioned.

I nodded, hoping he would buy it.

"I know! You can stay here!" Mabel said.

"But Mabel, we don't have enough space! Besides her family is probably looking for her all worried." Dipper stated.

"Well until they find her she can stay here. Besides, I brought my spare sleeping bag with me!" Mabel said, as she digged in her bag, pulling out a sleeping bag.

"But what if Grunkle Stan says no?" Dipper asked.

"Then i'll make sure he says yes!" Mabel said.

Dipper just sighed. "I hope you don't mind staying here, Melody." he said.

"Oh, I don't mind at all." I said, making a small smile.

Mabel then stood up and gasped. "Oh Dipper! I almost forgot to tell you! I got a boyfriend!"

"What?!" Dipper yelled.

I looked at Dipper's hat again, then I realized it's the one from the first episode.

 _Well, I guess it's time to deal with some gnomes._ My thoughts told me.

* * *

I felt like I did a good job doing Mabel, though i'm not sure about Dipper yet. R&R!


End file.
